Outdoor power outlets that are used for garden or yard applications according to the prior art have at least one electrical outlet. Outdoor outlets are typically positioned in a garden or yard regardless of weather conditions including rain, snow or sun. According to the prior art, the outdoor electrical power outlets do not prevent dust or water from intruding into the outlet, which could result in a short circuit that could be dangerous or cause damage. The conventional outdoor power outlet does not include a control device that controls the power outlet by turning on and off electrical power to the power outlet at a predetermined time. Therefore, an outdoor electrical power outlet with a cover, and a control device is needed for protecting the user who uses the electrical power outlets outdoor.